Breathe
by rockstar-101
Summary: Just Lily and James being together. Songfic to Faith Hill's song Breathe. Rating for nonexplict adult conduct...Oneshot penname change,used to be socal4ever


**Title: Breathe**

**Rating: M for a little bit of adult content**

**Ships: James/Lily**

**Summary: Just James and Lily being together. Songfic to Breathe by Faith Hill**

**A/N: I found mistakes, so I fixed them and reposted it.**

Disclaimer: I don't own James and Lily or the song Breathe.

_

* * *

_

I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've never been this swept away…

The school year was coming to a close and in just two days the students will be on the train home and the graduating sevenths years will be forced into the real world; but today none of that matters, school was still in session and they still had the bliss of their naïve innocence. A tall boy of seventeen sat on a blanket near the lake spending one of his last days of school with his red headed girlfriend in the warmth of the sun. James had his arm around Lily's waist, her head resting on his shoulder with his head resting on hers, his jet-black hair clashing with her red. Lily stole glances of James out of the corner of her eyes, admiring the way the sun's rays rested on his chiseled facial features. Lily's heart fluttered whenever his hazel orbs met her startling emerald eyes.

_All my thoughts seem to settle on the breeze  
when I'm lying wrapped up in you're arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your_ _heart…_

The breeze blew Lily's hair all over her face; James swept back her silky hair and placed a small kiss on her cheek. James pulled Lily over his legs and sitting her in between his legs with her back pressed against his stomach and he wrapped his muscular arms securely around her petite body. Lily watched the trees dance in the wind, her worries about graduating and entering a world in the midst of a war traveled away on the breeze. Lily took a deep breath, closing her eyes listening to the steady patter of James's heart.

_'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that loves supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe…_

The half moon illuminated the dark sky while the diamond like stars danced in the around the hypnotizing moon, James and Lily had his dorm to themselves which Lily thought was a great coincidence. James kissed Lily passionately while he gently laid her down on his four poster bed. His lips moved from her rosy lips to her neck; his warm breath sending shivers down her spine. James's lips came crashing back to Lily's; a sudden wave of passion and sparks spread through Lily's body like fire. Lily always knew when the time was right to give herself to her boyfriend of thirteen months, would hit her instantly; Lily felt herself melting into her boyfriend's loving kisses. Lily peeled off James's shirt, rubbing her slender fingers over his defined muscles. James took of Lily's shirt and her jeans, running his hands over her creamy white skin. Lily moaned at his touch. Their kisses started off slow but once Lily had James's pants off their kiss quickened and the need to be one took over; both wanting to express their love for each other. James's heavy breath washed over Lily while he passionately thrust in and out of her.

_In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
I'm closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know  
And you know  
there's no need for words right now.._

Lily lay next to James, the red satin sheets covering her naked body. Lily stared up at the red canopy, she felt no longer like a girl but a women. Lily didn't think she would ever find anyone who could tear down her wall, all she had to do was roll over and the man lying next to her was the only man who made he go weak at the knees and peel down the wall that she built around her. Lily pulled the sheet from the bed, covering James with the blanket before she wrapped the sheet around herself. She walked down the boy's stairs into the dark empty common room of the Head's dorm. Lily took up a seat at her favorite spot in the whole dorm, on the window seal of the large window that looked out over the grounds. She heard the shuffling of feet, seeing a groggy James appear at the foot of the stairs. He smiled sleepily at her as he quietly made his way over to her. He sat across from her on the window seal, looking into her eyes; Lily could see the love he held for her in the way his hazel eyes light up every time he looked at her. Lily sat in between his knees; James rubbed her arms while she relaxed into his form; neither saying a word to each other but enjoying being in each other's presence.

_'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that loves supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe…_

Lily could feel James's steady breath against her shoulder; she knew he had fallen asleep. Lily laced her fingers with James's even though he was asleep, she wanted to feel his skin against hers. She brought his hands to her lips, realizing how lucky she was; he was the one and she knew it. Leaving Hogwarts and entering the war didn't seem so scary knowing he would be by her side, always. It was love that gave her butterflies when he entered the room, it was love when she loses her train of thought every time her eyes meet his; its love, plain and simple.

_Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that loves supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe…_

Lily turned around capturing James' lips; his eyes suddenly flied open. Lily started to pull away but James held her to him. His thumb rubbing the bottom of her chin while he gently kissed her; Lily pulled away gasping for the breath that James stole from but her air caught in her throat when his eyes captured her emerald orbs. Lily had to remind her self to breathe.

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way._

Together James and Lily walked through the barrier, leaving behind their world of safety and security. Lily was overwhelmed with fear but James laced his fingers in with her own and Lily felt the air around her change, she became calm and brave. James always did that for her.

**A/N: The song inspired me to write and I couldn't ignore it. Oh, and if you didn't catch on this is a oneshot. Review!**

**Later.**

**-socal4ever**


End file.
